Life at Baker Street
by Fuyuka
Summary: Recueil de ficlets sur le couple Sherlock Holmes/John Watson le rating de chaque ficlet sera précisé en début de chapitre . Car de leur salon de Baker Street à leur voyage sur le continent, en passant par les ruelles les plus sordides de Londres, tout devient extraordinaire quand on se trouve en compagnie du plus grand des détectives et de son fidèle docteur.
1. A gipsy night

**Auteur :** Fuyuka

**Titre :** A gipsy night

**Raiting : **M

**Pairing :** Sherlock Holmes/John Watson

**Disclamer** : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. L'auteur de cette fanfiction n'est en aucun cas associé aux propriétaires, aux créateurs ou aux producteurs de ce contenu protégé par copyright. Aucune violation du copyright (droit d'auteur) n'est voulue. L'auteur ne touche aucune rémunération pour l'écriture ou la publication de cette fanfiction.

**Résumé** : Avant de continuer leur périlleux voyage, Holmes et Watson profitent de leur dernier moment de répit : une nuit de passion au beau milieu d'un camp gitan.

**Notes :** Je commence donc mes publications sur ce fandom par ce recueil de ficlets, qui sera alimenté plus ou moins régulièrement selon l'inspiration et le temps libre que me laissent mes études. Comme très souvent l'inspiration m'est venue en écoutant une chanson, ici _Bedroom Hymns_ de Florence + The Machine. Ce texte est en POV Watson, j'espère donc avoir respecté "sa" façon d'écrire. De même que l'ambiance générale du film (A Game of Shadows) et de cette scène en particulier.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Je trouve toujours très surprenant le fait que même au beau milieu d'une situation dramatique, la vie continue son cours et que l'Homme soit capable d'oublier ses démons l'espace de quelques instants. Et cette nuit me le prouve une fois de plus. Perdus dans un camp de gitans, échappant au danger autant que nous le poursuivons, nous oublions pour un temps Moriarty et sa menace et ce sentiment nous procure une douce ivresse. La musique, la chaleur du feu, la brûlure de l'alcool dans ma gorge et le sourire de ces gens m'entraînent dans une véritable transe. Mon corps ne m'appartient plus totalement et je me laisse porter par cette fièvre qui semble ne plus vouloir me quitter.

Quand ni l'alcool ni l'euphorie ne furent plus suffisants pour me tenir debout, je partis retrouver Holmes dans la tente que nous ont prêté nos nouveaux amis. Je le découvre allongé sur notre couchette, les traits tirés mais un léger sourire aux lèvres. Le pensant endormi, je m'approche doucement, luttant pour ne pas m'écrouler à ses côtés.

« Je vous avais pourtant bien dit de ne pas danser...

-Vous n'avez donc rien raté du spectacle ?

-C'eut été un crime. Vous êtes beau John, quand vous perdez le contrôle. »

Assez surpris par ses paroles, je m'assois près de lui, envoyant valser plusieurs bouteilles d'un coup de pied : lui aussi a profité de la soirée. Et je sens sa main remonter lentement le long de mon bras et se glisser dans ma nuque dans une légère caresse. Mais bien vite, la douceur s'efface : l'ivresse de cette soirée coule encore dans nos veines pour quelques temps. M'attirant vivement sur lui, nos bouches s'écrasent l'une contre l'autre avec passion. La fatigue qui me terrassait s'efface peu à peu et je me plonge dans cette étreinte chaude, jusqu'à m'y noyer. Ses mains sont partout sur mon corps, me déshabillant prestement et me caressant sans pudeur. Je ne peux retenir un feulement presque sauvage quand nos deux corps nus se rencontrent, moites et brûlants. Et la musique gitane accompagne toujours notre danse, la plus sensuelle et la plus intime qui soit. Alors qu'il me domine sans douceur, j'étouffe difficilement mes gémissements. Mes nerfs à vifs, je frisonne à la moindre de ses caresses sur mes flancs, cambrant mon dos de manière plus qu'indécente. Mais la bienséance n'existe plus et ses coups de bassin me rendent complètement fou. Se penchant sur moi, il dépose une multitude de baisers sur mon dos, nous accordant un léger répit. Je tente de reprendre mon souffle, mes sens saturés par tout son être. Mordant mon épaule, il reprend ses mouvements plus passionnément que jamais. Je ne peux alors que gémir son prénom de ma voix éraillée, comme si ce mantra représentait mon seul point d'ancrage à cette réalité sauvage. Et je l'entends m'appeler désespérément de sa voix rauque : notre délivrance est proche. Le plaisir nous submerge alors violemment, nous laissant hagards pendant de longues minutes. Nous nous séparons à regret et il s'écroule près de moi, m'enserrant immédiatement dans une douce étreinte. Malgré l'immense fatigue qui menace de m'engloutir, je veux profiter de lui encore quelques instants, tant que la situation nous le permet. L'embrassant lentement, j'apprécie la caresse de sa langue contre la mienne et je me rapproche encore plus de lui, comme si nos corps pouvaient fusionner. Il caresse distraitement mon dos et mes hanches du revers de la main, jugeant d'un œil plutôt satisfait les stigmates de sa passion sur ma peau. Nichant mon visage dans son cou, j'inspire une dernière fois son odeur enivrante avant de laisser le sommeil me gagner. M'embrassant doucement la tempe, je sais qu'il va s'endormir également, bercé par de dernières notes de musique. La fièvre qui s'était emparée de nous se mue alors en tendresse tandis que nous accordons enfin à nos corps le repos dont ils ont tant besoin.


	2. Rapprochement

**Auteur :** Fuyuka

**Titre :** Rapprochement

**Raiting : **K

**Pairing :** Sherlock Holmes/John Watson

**Disclamer** : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. L'auteur de cette fanfiction n'est en aucun cas associé aux propriétaires, aux créateurs ou aux producteurs de ce contenu protégé par copyright. Aucune violation du copyright (droit d'auteur) n'est voulue. L'auteur ne touche aucune rémunération pour l'écriture ou la publication de cette fanfiction.

**Résumé** : Quand Holmes décide de réaménager l'appartement qu'il partage avec Watson, il y a toujours une bonne raison à cela.

**Notes :** Voici donc ma seconde contribution à ce fandom. Je m'inspire ici plus du premier film _Sherlock Holmes_, avec ces disputes de vieux couple entre nos deux protagonistes et un Holmes assez possessif envers Watson, qu'il souhaite garder près de lui au sens propre comme au figuré. C'est un texte beaucoup plus léger et "joyeux" que le premier, j'espère qu'il vous plaira également. Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier tous les lecteurs de mon premier chapitre. :)

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Ce début d'hiver particulièrement rude frappe de plein fouet la population londonienne, ne faisant pas désemplir mon cabinet. Une autre très longue journée de consultations vient donc de s'achever et c'est avec soulagement que je pénètre dans notre salon. Même si je sais que mon colocataire peut me réserver une soirée agitée, je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer un peu de calme et de tranquillité. Je trouve Holmes assis dans son fauteuil, fumant sa pipe et relisant plusieurs de ses notes. Il lève le regard vers moi et m'accueille d'un léger sourire :

« Dure journée mon ami ?

-Exténuante, je le reconnais.

-Vous sachant frileux, je me suis permis de rapprocher nos fauteuils du feu. »

Je dois reconnaître que pour la première fois, mon compagnon n'a pas déplacé des meubles dans l'unique intention de semer un peu plus le chaos dans notre appartement. Appréciant ce geste, je m'installe face à la cheminée et discute tranquillement avec lui. La soirée fut très calme, comblant mes attentes : après avoir partagé notre repas, Holmes joua au violon plusieurs de mes airs favoris et je dois reconnaître que je faillis m'assoupir. Réalisant que la fatigue a raison de moi, je me lève et interromps à regret ce moment de quiétude. Lui souhaitant une bonne nuit, je me dirige d'un pas lent vers ma chambre, l'esprit encore empli des douces mélodies qui ont bercé ma soirée.

Je sais que mes capacités d'observation font bien pâle figure face à celles de mon compagnon, mais je suis néanmoins capable de me rendre compte du changement qui s'est opéré. Holmes est nonchalamment appuyé contre mon épaule, lisant avec moi le journal. Rompant la quiétude de cette fin d'après-midi, je décide d'éclaircir la situation :

« Depuis quand nos fauteuils sont-ils aussi proches Holmes ?

-Depuis que je les ai déplacés près du feu, il y a une vingtaine de jours. »

La réponse de mon compagnon est sans appel et semble clore cette conversation. Je ne suis pourtant pas dupe : je me rappelle parfaitement que pour répondre aux nombreux caprices de mon ami, je devais me lever de mon fauteuil pour lui apporter sa tasse de thé, soulevant mon corps fourbu de fatigue. En y réfléchissant, je réalise cependant qu'au bout de quelques temps, il me suffisait de tendre le bras pour lui donner sa tasse. La lumière se fit alors dans mon esprit :

« Vous ne les auriez pas rapprochés de quelques centimètres chaque jour ? »

Un léger tressaillement : Holmes se retient de sourire.

« Ma compagnie a grandement amélioré votre sens de l'observation et de la déduction mon ami. »

Il ne tourne cependant pas le regard vers moi et continue de parcourir distraitement le journal.

« Holmes, soyez honnête ! »

Ses sourcils se froncent imperceptiblement : il n'aime pas quand je le force à avouer le fond de sa pensée dans des situations comme celles-ci.

« Très bien mon cher, puisque la vérité semble vous intéresser à ce point : je reconnais avoir déplacé nos fauteuils afin de les rapprocher. »

Cet aveu si rapide et sincère me surprend de sa part, lui qui rechigne tant à avouer ses stratagèmes.

« Pourquoi ?

-Je trouvais qu'une trop grande distance nous séparait. »

Je retiens à la dernière minute un éclat de rire. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un trait d'humour du détective, son regard pénétrant me le prouve. Assez désarmé par cette révélation, je ne sais que répondre.

« Mais avouez Watson qu'il vous serait bien malaisé de critiquer cette situation qui semble vous satisfaire autant que moi. »

Holmes restera toujours Holmes : je rougis alors légèrement, assez honteux que mes sentiments soient mis à jour de manière aussi désinvolte. Alors que je me racle la gorge pour tenter de retrouver une certaine contenance, mon compagnon revient à la charge :

«Watson, ne trouvez-vous pas que nos lits sont bien éloignés l'un de l'autre ? »


End file.
